


Plans A, B and C.

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Domestic, Family, Piercings, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Triplets, family life, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Fourteen year old Sonia just really wants to rebel, is that too much to ask?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little idea I thought of while on holiday! I hope you all enjoy!

Sonia Knope-Wyatt, daughter of a Congressman and the Governor of Indiana, had been under a small shaft of spotlight for the majority of her life, whether it was standing to the side of a podium on a stage in front of several flashing cameras while her Dad made a speech or attending boring events in Pawnee where the whole family had to be present and her long blonde hair would be scraped back in a ponytail and dressed in some sort of gross frilly dress or pantsuit and have to fake smile through the whole event. 

Her brothers were idiots, but the media loved them, they loved cheeky Stephen and how adventurous he was, they relished in how sensitive Wesley was and speculated that he was going to grow up to be just like their Dad, but Sonia was always forgotten about, she was just the girl triplet, nothing else.

She was even starting to feel a little lost in her own home.

So when she came up with a wicked plan in her bedroom she thought she’d finally get a reaction from her parents to shock them and just get some attention.

She was going to come out as gay, it was genius! She wasn’t gay though, well, she was fourteen, she didn’t know what she was, she thought guys were cute and girls were pretty, but kissing? Ew no! Not for her, no way.

But no parent in government wanted their children to be gay, that was not the American way of living, she had heard that on Joan Callamezzo’s show when those two Langman idiots were on it. 

Sonia walked down the stairs to where both of her parents were sat on their long beige sofa, her Mother was on her Gryzzl tablet while her Father was watching the news, she had his legs over his and that tiny affectionate gesture made Sonia feel a little sick in her mouth.

They could be so fucking gross sometimes, come on; you would have thought they were the only two people in that house.

She cleared her throat to announce her arrival, Leslie angled her head over her shoulder and noticed Sonia, she sat her tablet down to the side and gave her daughter her full attention.

“You ok Sunny?” Leslie asked, causing Ben to look over from the TV at Sonia.

“Yes…well…no, um” Sonia stammered and tried to gather her thoughts, she’d practiced this at least ten times in the mirror before coming downstairs, she had it all memorised.

“Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you”.

“We’re all ears,” Ben said, sitting up a little.

“Well…I know it won’t make either of you very happy but, I have come to realise that I am gay, I’m a lesbian, I like girls”. Sonia gabbled, trying to hold her head up high and look as confident as ever.

There was a silence of about a millisecond before Ben spoke, “That’s great, Honey! Good for you!”

“Yeah that’s wonderful news, Aww do you have a girlfriend? You know I’m kind of an unsung hero in the gay community, I married two gay penguins once” Leslie chimed in happily, “There’s still a picture of me behind the bar at The Bulge…but you are forbidden from going there until you are 21!”

Sonia’s eyes widened, holy crap this was not going to plan, abort mission!

“No!” She squealed loudly, “No, no, no! I’m not gay!! Jesus Christ! You two are just so disgusting! I don’t like girls or boys and you two need to stop lying all over each other, this is a communal area, jeez! This is the kind of stuff that leave people scarred for life!”

She stormed upstairs, leaving her baffled parents confused and speechless behind her.

Sonia got to her room and slammed the door behind her, ok so plan A didn’t work, but that was ok, because she had a Plan B just in case…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well…it’s certainly different, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone with piercings like that before”.

Sonia scoffed loudly, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, “It’s stylish, Mom. Everyone’s doing it, so I got this done, I knew you’d freak out so I didn’t even bother asking you”.

She had two silver diamonds on either side of her cheeks, lining up with her mouth, Sonia sucked her cheeks in and puffed them back out to make the diamond sparkle prominently.

Ben stood behind Leslie, his hand over his mouth, Sonia couldn’t tell whether he was in shock or not, he hadn’t said anything at all since she came downstairs to show off her new piercings.

“Well, personally I don’t think I’d do it, but as long as you are happy” Leslie explained, “Ooh hang on, let me take a picture and send it to Aunt April, she loves all this crazy stuff”.

Leslie fumbled for her phone and Sonia backed away towards the stairs quickly.

“No! You can’t take a photo because I’ve changed my mind and I don’t like them anymore!” She screamed and charged back up the stairs, slamming the door in the process.

Ben uncovered his mouth, he had been stifling a laugh for the entire thing, “How did you know they were fake?” He asked his wife.

“I saw her rooting around my arts and crafts supplied” Leslie said, with a cunning smile, “She then refused to let anyone into her room while she glued them to her face…I just really hope she didn’t use the super glue that was next to the fake diamonds”.

As if right on queue there was a frantic cry from upstairs, “MOM THEY WON’T COME OFF”.

“Yep that sounds about right” Leslie frowned and took off for the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonia had to go to the ER to get the fake diamonds pried from her face, Ben and Leslie sat in the corner of the room trying to hide their laughter as a doctor applied some solvent to the small sparkly gems to loosen them, they left after about half an hour, Sonia sulking in the back of the car with two pea shaped red marks on her cheeks.

So Plan B didn’t work either, but Plan C was sure fire.

She had left it a good few days this time, just to let things get back to normal, she went to school, fought with Stephen and hide Wesley’s glasses when he wasn’t looking.

Then one Friday she put Plan C into action.

Her parents were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner when Sonia came in with a piece of paper in her hands.

“So there’s a career day at school coming up and I need you to sign this to say I can go” Sonia explained as she handed the paper to Ben.

Ben scanned over the paper and scowled, “How come we haven’t heard anything about this until now? What about Stephen and Wesley? Don’t they need to go to this too?”

Sonia waved it off, “Oh they probably forgot”.

They didn’t, because it didn’t exist, she forged the entire letter and photoshopped her school’s logo on it. She had spent hours getting it to look just perfect.

Ben shrugged and scrawled his signature on the dotted line, he passed it back to Sonia with a smile, “So are you going to try and get into Congress like your old man?”

Leslie scoffed from the kitchen, “No, she’ll be the next Governor of Indiana, won’t you?”

Her parents smirked to one another and Sonia rolled her eyes in disgust.

“No actually I was thinking that I want to become an artist, I really like painting and I get really good grades in Art class” She explained, ringing her hands together slightly.

“Oh, that’s a good choice” Ben replied, “Your art homework is always really good, you’d be able to do well there”.

Leslie nodded in agreement, “I always knew you’d be an artist” She said proudly, “Your finger painting skills were so much better than the boys”.

Sonia scrunched her nose up, for the love of god why weren’t they not freaking out? They basically planned for each of their children to go into Government, what the hell was going on?

“It will probably mean I’ll have to go to like New York and go to Art school” Sonia said, desperately trying to cause a stir.

“That’s fine” Leslie replied, turning back to the washing up.

“And I’ll probably need to start out by drawing on the path and being a street artist to get some _attention_ ” She said, putting emphasis on her last word.

“Whatever makes you happy, Sunny” Ben grinned and ruffled her blonde hair, causing Sonia to jump backwards, stomping her feet on the floor.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She shouted, balling her hands into fists by her sides, “Why aren’t you freaking out about any of this?”

“Because we want you to be happy, you’re smart enough to make your own decisions” Leslie said, a little wary of her daughter’s outburst.

“Well you shouldn’t be! I’m fourteen! I don’t know what I want to do; maybe I don’t want to be an artist! Maybe I just want to lie at home and be invisible because that’s what everyone else sees me as!” Sonia snapped, turning her back on her parents.

Ben and Leslie exchanged worried glances and both her parents walked around to meet their daughter, pulling her into a warm group hug.

“Get off me!” Sonia hissed trying to break free from her parents grasp.

“You’re not invisible” Ben told her, “You are our only daughter and you are beautiful and smart. How could you ever think that?”

“Because every public event we do the media fusses over Wesley and Stephen and ignore me” Sonia growled, folding her arms.

“Honey, think of that as a good thing” Leslie said, “Once the media get a whiff of something you’ll be in the eye and they’ll follow you around everywhere, it’s not really great thing, take this as a positive, I mean one day when you work in Government you’ll realise this”.

Sonia raised her eyebrows, it had been staring at her the entire time, “Well I don’t think I want to work in Government, it seems like a total waste and Uncle Ron says one day the Government will be redundant so what’s the point of trying, right?” She said with a sly smile.

Leslie and Ben jumped back in shock.

“What do you mean you don’t want to go into Government?”

“You take that back right now Young Lady!” 

“You’ve basically got all the training you would ever need on your doorstep, it’s practically being handed to you!” 

“What have we done? We’ve raised a monster! Where did we go wrong?”

“That’s it!” Sonia snapped triumphantly as she pointed at her parents’ sudden outburst, “That’s all I wanted! Just a reaction from you both!”

She swallowed hard and Leslie was now sat at the dining room table sobbing and Ben muttering over to himself that he raised ‘the Ice Town of children’.

Ok maybe she had gone a little too far this time…

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


End file.
